


This Week

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-15
Updated: 2007-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The font is "Smarty Pants".</p>
    </blockquote>





	This Week

**Author's Note:**

> The font is "Smarty Pants".

**This Week**

Found on the floor near Snape’s Floo after the death of Albus Dumbledore-

[ ](http://i121.photobucket.com/albums/o227/PAM2002/To-dolist.gif)


End file.
